rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamsin O'Neal
General Name: Tamsin O'Neal Age: 42 D.O.B: December 11th Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: B- Marital Status: Divorced Appearance Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 lbs. Hair: Shoulder-length and black Eyes: Blue with a gradient to red in the middle Skin: Fair Body type: Average, though slightly on the skinnier side Tamsin wears a blue kimono, and a red jacket overtop (see picture). Personality Tamsin is incredibly cynical, foul-mouthed, and dislikes most spiritual beings. This is partially attributed to the fact that she doesn't believe she is dead, nor is the Seireitei is real. She doesn't feel the need to prove this (as she imagines the Seireitei is just a dream of some sort), but she is determined to get back to her "reality". She also feels like the left arm she has is not her own, as she had lost hers when alive. Tamsin's new left arm feels like a weakness and a liability to her, as she now has to account for it when she'd lived perfectly fine without it. Tamsin is also super jumpy. She cannot stand any sudden movements or loud noises as they cause her to figuratively stick to the ceiling. Likes *Her house (in the World of the Living) *Her local library (in the World of the Living) *Her computer (in the World of the Living) *Independence *Not having a left arm Dislikes *Overly happy people (anyone who isn't pessimistic like herself) *Forced teamwork *Compromise *Magic *People saying she's dead *Her left arm Powers and Abilities Shunpo. Zanpakutō 'Muryokude' (無力で, Powerless) Muryokude takes the form of a small knife when sealed, similar to a tanto, but without a tsuba (hilt guard). In shikai, the knife changes to a standard katana with tsuba, though the tsuba is plain. Release command: すべて 追い越し (Subete oikoshi) 魔法 無効 と なり (Mahō mukō to nari) すべて なくなり (Subete nakunari) 残部 無力 と なった (Zanbu muryoku to natta) Everything overtaken Magic was nullified Everything became nothing Everything was made Powerless Harasu does as it's name suggests, it draws reiryoku into it and dispels it. This means that reiryoku-based ("energy") attacks can be dispelled if blocked by Tamsin's zanpakuto, and that reiryoku can be drawn out from Tamsin's opponent's when she cuts them. Harasu does such a thing by using Tamsin's energy, both her stamina and reiryoku pool. Low level attacks (e.g. kido 1-29) can be dispelled with ease. Mid level attacks (kido 30-49) will be a medium cost. High level attacks (kido 50-69) will be a high cost. Extreme level attacks (kido 70+) will be extremely draining to Tamsin. Inner World Tamsin's inner world is a small, cube, white room. The room has a rectangular metal table in the centre with a metal chair on each side, in the middle of the long sides of the table. There are two doors in the room, one behind each chair. The one behind Tamsin's chair is the one she enters and exits the inner world through. The one behind Muryokude's chair leads to and equally white room that is whatever size and contains whatever (white) objects Muryokude needs it to. Usually it serves as a training room. Tamsin's zanpakuto spirit, Muryokude, is slender-like in appearance. The figure is tall, wears a suit with black tie, and has white skin, but no distinct facial features save for a permanent grin. He is a comical type, and gets along with anyone who isn't a sourpuss. However, he is also strict and lawful, and does not tolerate Tamsin's swearing. Whenever she swears in his world, he locks her in there until she makes up for it, forcing her to be on her better behaviour in his presence. In exchange for his powers, Tamsin has had to admit he exists, though she views him as one sent to torment her. Muryokude views himself more as the polite and humourous side of Tamsin that she gave up when she became cynical. Statistics History Tamsin initially lived a life as many humans do. She had a happy childhood, grew up, went to school, got a job, got married, and had kids. She was a happy soul, and loved to write all sorts of stories. Silly stories, funny stories, where everything worked out perfectly in the end. However, life is no fairytale, so tragedy was bound to strike her. Cancer in her left arm, her dominant arm, untreatable. Only amputation would stop it. And so, that arm was amputated, in order to save her life. Some of Tamsin's friends say that all of her humour had been stored in her writing arm, for when it was cut off, she became very bitter. She wished to write her stories, but her right hand couldn't do it. Typing took ages. Many everyday actions for Tamsin, like chopping vegetables, washing her hands, or holding her kids, became difficult if not impossible. A sort of depression sunk over her, and it affected her family too. It came to the point where her husband divorced her, taking the kids with him as she wouldn't be able to support them. She lost her job, her friends became alienated. Some at this point would give in to their sorrow. Some would drink their cares away, or take it to a further extreme, but not Tamsin. The irony that the writer of happy endings would be denied her own by the loss of her writing arm was not lost on her. Truly, there was no such thing as a happy ending. Out of some strange spite to those that left her, Tamsin trained herself to use her right arm. They felt she was dragging them down, and now she would rise above them. She'd become a writer again, but she'd never right a foolish story. There was no magic in anything, only harsh reality. She'd write real books, and become a bestseller. Then, while her friends would try to cling to her, she'd shove them away and stand at the top all by herself. However, the world would not stand for it. Tamsin, in her rage, didn't check both ways before crossing the street one morning. Though the car didn't hit her, the fact that it was so sudden triggered a fatal heart attack for the jumpy Tamsin. A local shinigami on a routine cleansing mission quickly sent her of to Soul Society before she even awoke as a soul. Hence when she finally did awaken, she didn't believe it, for she knew she hadn't gotten hit by the car. Since then, she joined the Academy, training to be a shinigami because she'd heard she could head back to the Human World. Interaction Cliff Notes Cynical and pessimistic. Doesn't believe the Seireitei exists. Determined to return to her life when she was alive. Gives others shit and won't take shit unless it'll get her in serious trouble (ie: a Captain or Lieutenant who won't stand for it) OC Relationships Trivia Tamsin is loosely based on Stephen R. Donaldson's character Thomas Covenant. Tamsin's face claim is Ryougi Shiki from Kara no Kyoukai Gallery Tamsin02.jpg Tamsin00.jpg|A close up on Tamsin's unique eyes Tamsin03.jpg Tamsin04.png|Tamsin's patience wearing out Tamsin05.jpg|Tamsin bringing the hurt Tamsin06.jpg|Badassery under the moon Tamsin07.jpg|A rare smile from the pessimist Quotes * "I swear it'll be a fucking miracle if anyone ever finds a piece of shit resembling a brain in your head because your skull is just so fucking thick." -to Ichirou * "I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW ON THE SPOT, BUT THEN THE AWARD FOR THE CUNTIEST PIECE OF FUCK-TRASH WOULD GO TO SOME OTHER POOR BASTARD." -to Shin. Out of Character Info Timezone is EST. I am a mod, so I will help with moddy things, but don't let me abuse my moddy powers. Many will refer to me as "Sumiko" since that was my long-time character before the reboot. Category:Shinigami